


Sonics Are Never Wrong

by HipHopAnonymous



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Gen, Interrogation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: After outsmarting the Master, the Thirteenth Doctor begins work on obtaining the cryptic information he teased. First, however, she takes some time to exact a little revenge discipline on him for publicly humiliating her with all that "kneel and call me Master" nonsense.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Sonics Are Never Wrong

Deep in the recesses of the Tardis, The Doctor had The Master bent over a pommel horse, bound so tightly by his wrists and ankles that he could barely move. His trousers and pants were pulled down to his knees. She stood by and let him stew like that, leaning against the wall, arms crossed while watching him twitch, goosebumps rising on his exposed flesh. It was nothing more than just deserts for the public indignity she had suffered. Forced to kneel before him as though she were some kind of humble supplicant of his depravity. _Never again._

She’d outsmarted him in the end, obviously. The details didn’t matter so much aside from it having been monumentally clever. What really mattered now was the answers she sought. And the discipline, of course. Perhaps it was even a bit of petty revenge for all the foolish, cruel games he’d been playing with her for eons. His list of sins was long. Murder, destruction, deceit, and, of course, downright wasting the Doctor’s precious time. To name a few.

Finally, she pushed away from the wall, plucked an item from the counter and circled him, slowing down in front of his face to ensure he could see what she now held in her hand. 

“Do you know what this is?” she held the object up.

He didn’t answer, only stared daggers up through his dark bangs.

“Oh, come on, now. I’m sure you can tell. You’re clever enough to infer my plans based on the current state of your drawers alone. Isn’t that right?”

He grimaced, cheeks twitching as he ground his teeth.

“No? I’ll help you out, then. This is a paddle.”

She gave the implement a quick little spin in her hand.

“You're thinking 'Of course it is!' But it's not _just_ a paddle. It's a _sonic_ paddle. Shall I try it out?”

She moved behind him and wasted no time in giving him two firm swats, one to each naked buttock. He stiffened and sucked in an audible breath.

“There now. Let me just check the reading. Ah, I see. Suppose it’s in my nature to go easy,” she chuckled. “Says here you can easily take a minimum of thirty-eight percent more intensity. Let’s try again, why don't we?”

_Smack! Splat! Whap!_

The Master cried out now, wiggling his hips from side to side as much as he was able while so tightly restrained.

“That’s better! Sonics are never wrong.”

She paddled him again and again, the bare tawny skin of his round bottom reddening quickly. He tensed and yelped at every painful swat, eventually throwing his head back and letting out a long, stuttering yowl as his backside was blistered to agony. 

Every so often, the Doctor consulted the sonic readings of the paddle to ensure she was delivering a spanking of the appropriate intensity. That intensity being positively ruthless and downright difficult to take.

It wasn’t until the Master was making wet, throaty gasps, tears streaming down his cheeks that she finally relented. She stepped back to admire the rosy glow of his arse, the little blisters blooming along the undercurve where she’d focused some of the nastiest swats.

“What _was_ your name?” she mused, idly as though to herself before directing her attention back to him, “Could you tell me?”

His shoulders shook as he rasped out a chuckle, shaking his head in either amusement or defeat. _Smack! Smack!_

He shouted at the surprise paddle swats to his aching bottom and then spat out through gritted teeth, “Master.”

“Oh, that’s _right!_ I just can’t seem to remember. Can’t keep it in my head. There’s just so much going on in my head all the time, you see. Wait - what was it again? A little louder this time.”

“ _Master._ ” he hissed.

“Beg your pardon? Still can’t quite hear you, love.”

“Master!” he shouted with a snarl.

“Is that so? That’s _your_ name? Oh,” she gave his exposed, well-spanked bottom a condescending little pat. “I _really_ think not.”

She turned the dial on the sonic paddle up from “punishment” to “interrogation” and raised the implement high. She would get some answers out of him before they were finished. About Gallifrey. About the Time Lords. About everything. She was absolutely certain of it. Sonics are _never_ wrong, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to finish the 11th season of Doctor Who, but watched Spyfall and PHEW THAT SCENE!


End file.
